DE 10 2007 024 092 A1 discloses a camshaft for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, which is mounted on a cylinder head housing by means of at least one roller bearing. Also provided is at least one axial bearing, which bears the camshaft in the axial direction and is formed as a ball bearing or likewise as a roller bearing. This should achieve particularly smooth bearing of the camshaft.
DE 10 2010 005 874 A1 discloses a camshaft with rolling bearings, the rolling bearings comprising in each case at least one rolling bearing insert and one rolling bearing outer ring. A fixing element is provided on the outer circumference of the rolling bearing outer ring, which fixing element is suitable for fixing the rolling bearing in a bearing holder of a motor vehicle cylinder head. An installation arrangement for a rolling bearing is also described for arrangement on a camshaft which can be deformed by internal high pressure.
Camshafts have previously often been mounted in a tunnel bearing, that is, in closed bearing points/bearing blocks, of a cylinder head, a rolling bearing usually being fixed in the respective bearing block for easy bearing of the camshaft. To allow the pre-assembled camshaft to be introduced into the individual bearing points, a carrier ring, by means of which the camshaft would subsequently be mounted on the bearing block by means of the associated rolling bearing, always had to be bigger in maximum diameter than all the functional elements on the camshaft, for example the cams. If the cams were radially bigger than the carrier ring, it would not have been possible to insert the camshaft into the individual bearing points/bearing blocks. The large diameter of the carrier ring which resulted from this meant however that a large amount of material was needed in this region, as a result of which the camshaft was comparatively heavy. Moreover, a considerable installation space had to be reserved.